The present invention relates to a trailer hitch with an alignment mechanism.
Trailers pulled by a vehicle are coupled together with a hitch mechanism. One of the most popular hitch mechanisms is of the ball and socket type. The ball portion is attached to the rear of the towing vehicle and faces upwardly The socket portion is attached to the trailer tongue and faces downwardly. The socket portion receives the ball portion during the hitching process, and has a locking mechanism for preventing the ball from leaving the socket until desired.
The hitching process involves a driver backing the towing vehicle towards the parked trailer and aligning the ball under the socket to allow the two to be brought together by lowering the trailer tongue to which the socket assembly is attached. Often several attempts must be made to bring the ball and socket into proper alignment, all to the frustration of the driver and assistants.